


A Crack in Her Heart

by peacefulvillage



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora first met Killian Jones when he robbed her father's castle. He was dressed up as a duke and they ended up talking the night away. He brought excitement to her lonely life. She was hidden away for her protection, and barley ever saw her Phillip. Then when Aurora finally thinks she is getting her happy ending her dreams are dashed and world turned upside down. Can a certain pirate heal what is broken? Or will Aurora's fragile heart finally break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

Aurora walked numbly to the beanstalk. She had never felt so helpless. Phillip was dead, her people were killed by an evil witch, and she was all alone. Aurora wasn’t strong like the others were. Emma was so tough and Mulan was a great warrior. Snow could take down an ogre with a single arrow. Aurora couldn’t do any of that. She could only fall into the same trap her mother did and had to wait for someone to rescue her.

“Hello Princess,” A voice said and Aurora turned and saw Hook coming up next to her. He looked a lot different than she last saw him, but he had been in a disguise then.

“What do you want Killian?” Aurora asked.

“Were you really going to let them leave me to die?” Hook asked in return.

“You allied yourself with the woman who killed what was left of my kingdom, did you expect mercy from me?” Aurora replied, “And I looked back didn’t I? It isn’t my fault Emma could see through you.” Killian nodded. “Are you going to tell them we are equated?”

“No,” Killian said, “You have suffered enough. I am sorry about your prince, truly.” “Thank you, Killian,” Aurora said knowing that he understood what it was like to lose someone.

“What are you talking about over there?” Emma called out. “The lovely princess was simply giving me a good tongue lashing about my actions,” Killian lied and started to walk ahead.

When they arrived at the beanstalk Aurora looked in awe as it reached all the way into the clouds. Killian explained more about the beanstalk and about the fact that only one of them could join him on the climb. Aurora volunteered saying that she was all alone and that no one would care if she died. She was shot down, which didn’t come as much surprise, but she thought she would try. It was Emma who made the final decision saying she was going and not going to fail. Aurora was in awe of her. She was so brave.

“Killian!” Aurora said walking over to him before he left, “Don’t go pretending to be a hero.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love,” Killian said with a wink before he started to climb. Snow and Mulan turned to Aurora.

“What was that?” Mulan demanded.

“I know him…knew him,” Aurora said, “He robbed my father’s castle.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Snow asked.

“I wanted to see what he was up too,” Aurora explained. “I wanted to see what story he had come up with, but Emma figured it out before I could tell you who he was.”

“But you tried to stop her from letting him die,” Snow went on.

“My father was having a party when Killian and his crew snuck into the castle, he pretended to be a duke,” Aurora told her, “He was brave enough to ask me to dance when every other man was afraid too because I was promised to Phillip. For one night he made me feel a little less alone.”

“Alone?” Snow repeated.

“My parents sent me away to protect me from the curse so I barely saw them, and Phillip seemed to always be on some kind of quest,” Aurora said, “I spent much of my time alone, surrounded by sand, and Killian made me feel less alone for one night. I didn’t want him to die.”

“I understand,” Snow said remembering her time in the woods.

Then she noticed what Mulan was doing. She said it was to track the time and that they should take turns sleeping.

“I’ll take first shift,” Snow said.

“I’ll stay up with you,” Aurora offered.

The nightmares seemed to be even worse. She could feel the heat of the flames as if they were real. Snow watching over didn’t help, but it did feel nice to be taken care of. Sure Aurora had been taking care of all her life, but there was no feeling better of someone stroking your hair promising everything will be okay. The peace was broken by Snow attacking Mulan when she tried to cut down the beanstalk. Thankfully Emma appeared and broke up the fight, but Killian was not with her.

“Where’s Kil...Hook?” Aurora asked.

“He’s detained,” Emma told her and Aurora let out of a breath of relief. At least he wasn’t dead.

The nightmares continued every time she closed her eyes. The fire felt so real and Aurora put her arm up to shield herself from the flames, but something was different. The scary eyes she had seen before belonged to a little boy.

“Hello!” He called out.

“Who’s there!” Aurora yelled back.

“Henry!” The boy cried, “My name is Henry!”

The boy turned out to be Henry, Emma’s son, who had been under the sleeping curse like her. The room of fire wasn’t just a dream. It was real. Everyone who has been under the sleeping curse goes there after they have woken up. Snow had been there as well, that is how she connected everything together. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, now Aurora could talk to Henry and help them get home.

“That’s right Princess, you’re going back to sleep,” Emma said to her not giving her much of a choice. Snow saw the fear in Aurora’s eyes. Emma did have her father’s tact.

“Come on,” Snow said sitting down on the pallet. “You’re not alone.”

Aurora walked over and laid back down putting her head on Snow’s lap. She hoped Henry was there. Aurora closed her eyes and soon she was asleep. Aurora didn’t want to sleep anymore, but she knew they were counting on her. She had told them about Mr. Gold, as Snow and Emma called him, and how he was able to help them. Aurora was going to meet up with Henry in two hours. She had requested that they stop for a moment and Aurora walked away from them hoping to get a moment of peace. Aurora looked at her burn again. It was starting to really hurt, and it was probably only going to get worse when she went under again.

“Aurora…I wanted to ask you more about Henry…” Emma said coming up to her and Aurora whipped the tears away.“What’s wrong?”

“So many things,” Aurora replied, “Phillip is gone, my kingdom is in ruins, and I am alone. And I am feeling sorry for myself. The only useful thing I have done this entire time was sleep! I am useless!”

“Hey, hey,” Emma said trying to calm her down, “We have been hard on you, I know. I’m sorry, I am just so focused on Henry I didn’t realize what was going on with you.” Emma took Aurora’s arm gently exposing the burn.

“I’m not going to stop,” Aurora assured her, “I will help you get home.”

“Thanks,” Emma said, “I know we didn’t exactly ask for your help, just ordered. I can be a bit tactless.”

“It’s alright,” Aurora said and looked out into the forest again hoping Emma would get the hint and leave her alone. Aurora had no such luck.

“This might sound absolutely crazy, but why don’t you come with us? Back to Storybrooke?” Emma asked, “Start fresh?”

“You would take me with you?” Aurora said shocked.

“Sure,” Emma said with a shrug, “There are a lot of great people there, and your already know Henry. Think about it, okay?”

“What are you talking about?” Snow said walking over.

“I just asked Aurora if she wanted to come home with us,” Emma told her mother, “What do you think?”

“I think I would love for you to come,” Snow said rubbing Aurora’s arm. Aurora winced. Snow looked down and saw her burn.“Oh, oh, Aurora I am sorry…I didn’t realize,” Snow said but Aurora waved her off.

“Battle scars,” Emma said, “Every hero needs them.”

“I’m not a hero, not like the rest of you,” Aurora said, “I’m not that brave.”

“I don’t know you did try to kill me, that took guts,” Snow said. “Now come, we need to find high ground. And don’t worry. I’m watching over you.”

“Me too,” Emma added.

But it wasn’t enough.

Cora took Aurora and locked her in an underground cell. Cora wanted to trade Aurora for the compass. Snow and Emma might like Aurora, but they wanted to get home even more. They would never trade her for the compass. Cora said they would, but Aurora doubted it. They had a family to get home to, people that needed them. No one needed Aurora. Like she had said before, she had no family. Cora even lied and said there was a way to save Phillip, but Aurora wasn’t a fool. There was no saving him, and she certainly wasn’t going to help Cora.

“Wake up, sweetheart,” A voice said, “Wake up.” Aurora opened her eyes to see Killian standing over her. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep.

“Killian?” Aurora said still drowsy.

“On your feet,” Killian said helping her up.

“Why are you here?” Aurora asked.

“Setting you free,” Killian said and used his hook to break the iron cuffs and release her. “Why?” Aurora said confused. They might have danced one night a year before she was cursed and had some acquaintance, but it wasn’t enough to risk Cora’s wrath. “You saved me once, I am saving you,” Killian told her, “Consider my debt repaid.”

“Thank you,” Aurora said, “What will you do?”

“I’ll find a way,” Killian said with a shrug.

“You can come with me,” Aurora offered.

“Tempting, love, but I don’t like being double crossed,” Killian said.

“Thank you,” Aurora said again and turned to leave, but Killian grabbed her arm stopping her. Before she could protest her pulled her to him and kissed her. Aurora had left out part of the story of when Killian robbed her castle. They were dancing and he pretended Aurora had stepped on his foot. He limped out of the ballroom with Aurora following him apologizing the whole time. It turned out he was just fine and kissed her. Aurora had been shocked to say the least. She had only been kissed by Phillip. They heard someone coming and they broke apart. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the people. Killian didn’t kiss her again, but they talked all night. When word got out that they and been robbed by pirates Aurora realized Killian wasn’t a duke at all, but when the guards came to find him she directed them the wrong away allowing Killian to sneak out. Aurora had felt that kiss all the way to her toes, but not this time. Something felt…off. He finally released her and Aurora left without another word. Aurora touched her lips as she walked out of the cave. A small smile formed on her face.

When Aurora found the group it was the familiar sight of Snow on Mulan fighting.

“Stop!” Aurora cried.

“Okay don’t take this the wrong way, but how in the hell did you get here?” Emma asked.

“Let Mulan go,” Aurora said firmly. “Let her go now.” Aurora helped Mulan to her feet.

“Where you followed?” Mulan asked.

“I don’t think so,” Aurora said, “Cora might know now, but she didn’t see me escape.”

“How did you escape?” Emma said.

“Killian let me go, said his debt is paid for me letting him escape before,” Aurora told her.

They caught her up on where they were going and the group starting to walk to the cell. Aurora couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.

“Aurora?” Snow said, “Why the frown? We are almost home. I thought you would be happy.”

“I am,” Aurora said, “I am just tired I suppose. I don’t really sleep, as you know.”

“Well, in Storybrooke we will set you up with a nice comfy bed where you can sleep peacefully,” Snow promised.

“You are truly leaving with them?” Mulan asked.

“There is nothing for me here, only memories of what I have lost,” Aurora replied, “I want to start over and not be the gullible princess who believes every lie she was told.”

“What lie?” Mulan said.

“Cora told me that I could restore Phillip’s soul back to his body and save him,” Aurora informed her.

“Perhaps you can,” Mulan said.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed, I won’t survive that,” Aurora said, “Can we not talk about it? Let’s just find the cell.”

If Aurora thought the underground prison was creepy, it was nothing compared to Rumplestiltskin’s cell. They had to walk down a long hallway with only torches for light. Aurora and Mulan went ahead into the cell to look for the ink while Emma and Snow stayed back.

“Rumplestilitskin’s cell,” Snow said, “I haven’t been here since before Regina’s curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the savior.”

“He knew?” Emma said.

“It was prophesized,” Snow told her.“Come on.”

“The squid ink, it’s not here,” Aurora informed them.

“Gold said we would find it,” Snow said.

“Well, was there anyone else in here with him?” Mulan asked, “Could they have taken the ink?”

“No, he was kept alone,” Snow said and Aurora saw something in a crack in the stone walls. She took it out. “Visitors were forbidden, it was too dangerous to allow human contact.”

“How’d he keep from going crazy?” Emma questioned.

“He didn’t,” Aurora answered looking at the scroll that was tucked in the wall.

“What is it?” Snow said.

“Is it a message?” Emma added.

“Yes,” Aurora said looking at the words written, “And I think it’s for you.” Aurora showed Emma the scroll.

“Why would you think…that.” Emma said with wide eyes. He name was written over and over again. She sat down on a rock while everyone else continued to look around. “What does this even mean?”

“He was obsessed with you, Emma,” Snow said. “You were the key to breaking the curse.”

“We’ve looked everywhere,” Aurora said, “There is no ink in this cell.”

“Well it has to be,” Snow said not giving up, “He told David.”

“You were in a Netherworld,” Emma said still looking at the scroll, “Maybe it got lost in translation.”

“No, she heard right,” Mulan said pulling something out of the wall.

“You found it!” Snow said coming over.

“In a manner of speaking,” Mulan said looking into the empty vile, “There was ink in the cell.”

“Son of a bitch,” Emma said.

Suddenly as if her hand wasn’t her own, Aurora threw a rock causing the drawbridge to close.

“Aurora, what are you doing!” Emma cried.

“Helping me,” Cora’s voice said and suddenly the compass was in her hand. Hook was leaned against the wall.

“No.” Emma said and shook the bars.

“Don’t waste your energy, dear. Rumplestilitskin himself couldn’t escape from this cell.” Cora turned to Aurora, “Thank you Aurora. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Everyone looked at Aurora.

“Why did you do this?” Emma asked.

“How could you?” Snow said shocked, “We were going to take you with us!”

“I…I…” Aurora stammered.

“Don’t blame her,” Cora said pulling something out of her cloak, “She was only doing what she was told.”

Aurora looked closer at what she pulled out. It was a heart. Aurora’s heart. No wonder she had felt so strange.

“You took her heart?” Emma said.

“Actually I did,” Killian said speaking for the first time. Aurora pushed past Mulan and stood next to Emma.

“You took my heart?” Aurora said in disbelief. “How could you?”

“Pirate,” Killian said in way of an explanation.

“You bastard,” Aurora said, “If Liam could see you know. Taking the hearts of innocents to use it for your own gain.”

“Don’t talk about him!” Killian, no Hook, said coming closer towards the cell.

“Or what about Milah?” Aurora said getting him where it hurts. No heart meant no real remorse. “If they could see you now…Hook.”

Aurora suddenly fell to the ground.

Cora was squeezing her heart.

No one noticed the small crack in the center of her heart.

“We don’t have time for this,” Cora said and squeezed it tighter. Aurora cried out.

“Stop,” Hook said, “Don’t kill her.”

“Why?”

“Because, I will be forced to kill you if we do and we wouldn’t want to damper our relationship, would we?” Hook said and Cora looked surprised.

“You took her heart, but would avenge her death?” Cora asked.

“Rory here is the last friend I have,” Killian said looking sadly at Aurora. “My only friend.”

“And this is how you treat your friends?” Snow asked.

“Yes, imagine how I treat my enemies,” Hook said.

“Enough,” Cora said, “Storybrooke awaits.” They started to leave.

“Hook!” Emma called, “Wait.” Hook turned around. “Please don’t do this. My son is in Storybrooke, he needs me.”

“Perhaps you should have considered that before you abandoned me on that bean stock,” Hook said.

“You would have done the same,” Emma said.

“Actually no,” Hook said standing in front of Emma. “Do you know what this is Emma?” Hook held up a necklace.

“The bean the giant kept,” Emma said and tried to grab it, but Hook put it out of her reach.

“Unh-unh-unh,” Hook said, “Yes, indeed, a pirate always keeps a souvenir from his conquests, but this…Well, this is much more than a trinket. It is perhaps the second most valuable thing I have ever stolen. This bean is a symbol—something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Now look at it, dried up, dead, useless.” He leaned in closer, “Much like you. The time for making deals is done. Just as I’m done, with you.”

“You said the second most valuable,” Snow said before Hook could leave.“What was the first?”

“A kiss from a princess,” Hook glanced at Aurora and winked. “I am sorry, Aurora, but I can’t stop now.”

“Killian,” Aurora said but Hook turned away and left with Cora.

The four woman all sat against the wall each blaming themselves. Aurora for letting Hook trick her, Mulan for failing to protect Aurora, and Emma for being a bad savior. Aurora felt like such a stupid girl. She wasn’t even listening to Snow talking to Emma, Aurora was only thinking what a naïve princess she was. How could she have trusted a pirate? How could she have kissed him? Phillip had just died and she betrayed him. Phillip. If he was here none of this would have happened. Why did he have to die? Why couldn’t they have lived the life they had always dreamed of? Sure they barely knew each other, but they were supposed to have time to learn. Aurora didn’t even notice Snow get up until she was blowing on the scroll.

“Whoa,” Emma said getting up with Mulan and Aurora following suit. “Squad ink. Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!” Snow blew the words at the gate and suddenly there was a large whole, large enough for them to escape.

“Told ya, good always wins,” Snow said.

“Wait I can’t go,” Aurora said, “I can’t be trusted, not as long as Cora has my heart.” Emma and Snow looked at each other.

“Sorry princess, but you are coming with us,” Emma said and Snow nodded.

“At least tie me up,” Aurora suggested. Mulan tied ropes tightly around her hands. Aurora knew she would have bruises later, but it mattered not. When they arrived at the lake Hook and Cora were already there.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Snow called out shooting an arrow at the compass that took it out of Cora’s hand.

“That portal is taking us home! The compass—get it.”

“Find it first,” Cora said to Hook, “I’ll take care of them.”

And the battle broke out.

Aurora stood again helpless as they fighting went on around her. She ducked when Cora aimed a ball of fire at her. Emma was dueling with Hook while Mulan tried to defeat Cora. All of sudden the pouch holding Aurora’s heart was flying through the air and into the portal. Aurora watched as Killian bent back over the portal and grabbed it with his hook. He stood up straight again. He walked over to Aurora who backed away from him. He took a dagger and held it out. For a moment Aurora thought he might hurt her. Once again he surprised her by cutting her ropes and giving her back her heart.

“I like a fair fight,” Killian said. “The next time I steal your heart I won’t take it from your chest.” Aurora glared and kicked him hard on the shin.

“Well done,” Emma said watching as Hook did nothing and walked with a bit of a limp back to Emma.

“So it seems you do have a soft side,” Emma said with her sword at the ready and they resumed their fight.

Aurora wanted to jump in and stop it. But it was a fair fight, and Aurora couldn’t interfere even though she wanted to when Hook had Emma pinned, but Emma was able to knock him out and sent Killian to the ground out cold. Aurora ran over to Emma.

“Are you alright?” Aurora said and Emma nodded before running over to Snow and Cora. Cora waved her hand and Emma flew to the ground. Aurora went over to her again and helped her up.

“Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?” Snow asked.

“My daughter needs me,” Cora replied. “And I’m going to give her the one thing she’s always wanted. Your heart. Goodbye Snow.” But before Cora could take Snow’s heart Emma pushed her aside and Cora’s hand was in Emma’s chest instead.

“Emma!” Snow cried.

“Oh you foolish girl!” Cora said and Aurora stood next to Snow and took her hand keeping her from attacking Cora, “Don’t you know? Love is weakness.” Cora tried to pull out Emma’s heart, but she couldn’t. It was like her hand was stuck.

“No,” Emma said after Cora’s failed attempts, “It’s strength.” Cora was blasted back by some unknown force. Snow and Aurora ran over to Emma who had a dazed look on her face.“What was that?”

Snow put her hand on Emma’s cheek. “That is a great subject for discussion…when we get home,” Snow said and Emma turned back to Aurora.

“Last chance princess,” Emma said, “You coming or going?” Aurora looked back at Killian who was still laying there.

“Coming,” Aurora said taking Emma’s hand they jumped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess gets her heart back in her chest and discovers something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more and thought why not publish another chapter? I got three comments and a few kudos. Score! Anyway here is a little more to whoever wants to read. I stopped watching the show years ago so there might be new lore, but since this is a crack ship fic I am not that inclined to stick to canon. I don't watch due to my Neal Cassidy bitterness. Henry had two Moms why did they take away his Dad? It just irked me so much I couldn't watch anymore. So thank you to those who did stop by and leave a kudos or comment if you want!

“You don’t need to be scared,” Henry told Aurora as Aurora, Henry, and Emma stood in front of the mayor’s house. Aurora had the pouch with her heart in her hand. She wasn’t sure how to put it back in, so Emma had suggested Regina. She took out hearts so she probably knew how to put them back in.

“She is the evil Queen,” Aurora reminded him.

“But also my mom,” Henry said. “I won’t let her hurt you.” Aurora nodded and Henry rang the bell. Regina answered it and smiled upon seeing Henry, then frowned at seeing Emma.

“Hello,” Regina said. “What can I help you with?”

“My name is Aurora, and I…uh…need your help,” Aurora said taking to keep her voice steady. Aurora held up her heart. “Someone took my heart out, I was hoping you knew how to put it back.”

“Can you help?” Henry asked.

“Of course,” Regina said and moved aside so they could come in. “Come sit,” Regina said motioning to the couch. She had yet to acknowledge Emma. Aurora handed Regina her heart and Regina took out the glowing heart out of the pouch. She studied it. “Hmm…”

“What is it?” Aurora asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that your heart has a crack in it,” Regina said and they looked closer. Sure enough there was a crack in the center of Aurora’s heart. “Experienced any heartbreak lately?” Aurora nodded. “That’s okay. A heart can heal itself with time, but it can also break completely.”

“What happens if it breaks?” Aurora asked.

“It’s useless,” Regina answered, “A broken heart is the same as having no heart at all. And sometimes it can even kill you. So tread carefully.”

“I will,” Aurora said and took a deep breath and nodded at Regina. She pushed Aurora’s heart back into her and Aurora gasped.

“There,” Regina said.

“Thank you,” Aurora said smiling at her. Regina didn’t seem so evil.

“Thanks,” Emma said, “And I uh wanted to invite you to a party we are having at Granny’s tonight.”

“Really?” Regina said and looked at Henry who was grinning. “I’ll be there. Should I bring anything?”

“It’s a potluck so bring whatever,” Emma said and then added, “But maybe nothing with apples.”

<><><><>

“Wait, you eat these with your hands?” Aurora asked as she helped carry the things to make tacos to Emma and Snow’s apartment.

“Yep, and no trying to sneak a fork,” Emma said as they neared the building, “You live here now. My next goal is to get you into a pair of jeans.” Aurora’s eyes went wide. She didn’t mean for Aurora to wear trousers, did she? The dress Aurora had borrowed from Snow was scandalous enough. It went above her knees! “I have been meaning to ask you, how did you know all those things about Hook? Milah and stuff?”

“I lied again,” Aurora said embarrassed, “Killian and I exchanged a few letters after he robbed my father’s castle,” Aurora admitted and Emma just looked at her. “I was stuck in a castle with no entertainment. Hearing of his adventures made me feel better.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a very good liar,” Emma said.

“I’m not, but Killian said that if you can’t lie don’t say nothing at all,” Aurora said. “Can we change the subject? I don’t want to talk about the man who ripped my heart out.”

“Okay,” Emma said and unlocked the door.

“Hey guess what, the taco shells were on sale…” Henry said walking in.

“Apparently, tacos are not a big item in the enchanted –“Emma was cut off by the sight of her parents in bed.

“What are you guys still doing in bed?” Henry asked obliviously, “It is the middle of the afternoon.” Aurora smiled as she watched the awkward exchanged between Emma and her parents. She didn’t say anything just started to unload the groceries. Snow and David got up and started to help, but Emma get avoiding eye contact with them.

“How are you liking Storybrooke so far?” David asked Aurora.

“Very different,” Aurora said, “But everyone has been so welcoming.”

“Well you are welcome here anytime,” David said and Aurora smiled.

“But I’ll knock first,” Aurora said and David laughed.

Aurora didn’t feel like a party. She apologized to Snow, but she needed to get out of here. Even though everyone was so nice and welcomed her with open arms, Aurora felt like an outsider. Aurora rubbed her arms as she walked. She didn’t think it would be this cold and wished she had grabbed her coat. Or Snow’s coat. She really needed to find some clothes of her own. Before she knew it she found herself at the docks looking out at the black sea. The water really was beautiful. She had grown up in a desert so she always had a soft spot for the water.

“Hello Rory,” A voice said and Aurora nearly jumped out of her skin. To her shock Killian came over and stood next to her.

“Killian…I mean Hook, how did you get here?” Aurora asked.

“Come on now love, did you really think I wouldn’t find another way?” Killian replied.

“You are persistent,” Aurora agreed, “You know I am going to have to tell Emma and Snow that you are here.”

“What if I said please?” Killian said and Aurora rolled her eyes.

“I won’t tell them till tomorrow,” Aurora said. “I’ll give you a night, just don’t hurt anyone.”

“You’re crying,” Hook said and Aurora wiped her eyes. She hadn’t even noticed she was.

“I’m sad, Killian,” Aurora said not looking at him. “I don’t know when I will stop being sad. I lost Phillip but the truth is I barely knew him. We didn’t spend that much time together, and when we did we were hardly alone. We were supposed to have time, and now we will never have that.”

“I am sorry I took your heart,” Killian said softly.

“I was going to let Emma leave you to die, so let’s call it even,” Aurora said and shivered again. Killian took his coat off and put it on her. Aurora turned towards him as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. She wanted to be angry at him, but she was right. They were even. He was the only familiar thing to her now. Aurora found herself leaning in and Killian met her in the middle. This was different than before. Those past kisses between them seemed innocent compared to now. Killian led her back to his ship and into his cabin. He asked if she was sure more than a few times, but Aurora assured him she was. Right before she was cursed, a couple weeks before they were due to finally marry Aurora let Phillip into her bed. It wasn’t wrong because they were to marry soon. Phillip had been so gentle and sweet that night. He had to leave early to go on another quest to take down Maleficent before their wedding. By leaving her alone it made it easier for the witch to take her and that was when Aurora got cursed. But was nothing like this. She had never felt this before. Aurora surprised herself at her behavior. Holding Killian tighter while telling him to go faster. They were covered in a thin layer of sweat and Aurora felt her hair sticking to her neck. It wasn’t long before the world went white and Aurora knew she had drawn blood from her fingernails in his back. Killian moved off of her and laid next to her.

“Well I don’t think we can be friends anymore,” Aurora said speaking up after a moment of silence.

“I suppose not,” Killian said.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Aurora asked before he could ask her to leave, “I don’t want to be alone tonight.” All they had was tonight. Once morning came Aurora would have to tell Snow and Emma that Killian was here. “Of course, sweetheart,” Killian said Aurora turned over and went to sleep. To her surprise she had no nightmares that night. For the first time since her curse she slept peacefully.

<><><><>

Aurora woke up alone. Which she preferred. She didn’t really want to face Killian before she spoiled his plans and went to Emma and Snow, and because of the way she had shamelessly acted. She was being not at all like herself. Proper princesses don’t behave the way she did. Spending the night with pirates! It was unheard of! She quickly dressed and when she emerged from the captain’s quarters the sun was high in the sky. How long did she sleep in? Aurora barely slept anymore, let alone slept till noon. Thankfully she didn’t run into anyone on her way to Granny’s. Aurora didn’t want to see Snow and Emma wearing the same thing she wore the night before. It was probably best that no one knew where she slept last night. Or who she slept with.

When Aurora did catch up with Emma and Snow it looked like they were in a hurry, still Aurora tried to stop them. What she had to say was important too.

“Can it wait?” Emma said when Aurora told her she had to tell her something. Snow and David stood anxious next to them.

“Um…sure,” Aurora said thinking one more day couldn’t hurt.

“We’ll come see you soon,” Snow said giving Aurora a quick hug before going off with her husband and daughter. Realizing she was quite hungry Aurora went to Granny’s for breakfast. Or lunch. Aurora sat at a booth alone still not very sure of her surroundings. A pretty girl, Ruby, her name was handed her a menu. Aurora looked it over. Things were so different here.

“Need help?” Ruby asked.

“Sorry, I am just not sure what to get,” Aurora replied. '

“How about a burger?” Ruby suggested. “They are amazing.”

“Sounds good,” Aurora said handed Ruby back the menu. She looked over and saw that Ruby was talking to a blond girl holding a baby. A man walked over to them and hugged Ruby before leaving hand in hand with the blond girl. How happy they looked. In love with a baby. A family. Aurora hoped there was a chance she could have that someday. Aurora shook away the thought of a dark haired baby with mischievous eyes out of her head. 

Aurora didn’t see Snow or Emma for the rest of the day. Doctor Hopper had been murdered by the evil queen. It seems like she was up to her own ways. Which was surprising considering how nice Regina had been to Aurora. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of her room. Aurora put down the book a woman Belle had given her and threw the blanket around her shoulders. Ruby had given Aurora some clothes as well, and this nightdress was quite revealing. Aurora opened the door and Killian was on the other side.

“Let me in before anyone sees,” Killian said and Aurora ushered him in. She looked out in the hall and thankfully no one was there.

“What are you doing here?” Aurora said locking the door.

“By the lack of people coming for my head I assume you didn’t tell Emma about my being here?” Killian asked.

“She was busy,” Aurora replied, “There was a murder. Regina killed someone.”

“And here I was thinking our night together gave you a change of heart,” Killian said and laid down on the bed.

“You need to leave,” Aurora said, “What happened last night was a moment of weakness. I was upset and wanted comfort. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh, but it will.” Killian said getting up and walking over to her.

“No,” Aurora said shaking her head. “You…you…are a pirate. You are here to kill someone. I can’t…”

“Because it is wrong.” Killian said finishing her thought. “See, love, that is what makes it feel so good. It is funny because you are not like the women I normally go for. I like the adventures type.”

“Like Emma,” Aurora said and Killian smirked. “Yes, I do quite like her,” Killian admitted, “But your innocence is quite intriguing.” Killian came even closer.

“Please leave,” Aurora said softly. “This…is madness.”

“I know,” Killian said, “And that is why it is going to happen again. You could use a little madness Rory.”

<><><><>

“Where have you been?” Cora asked when Hook walked over to where she was standing on the docks, “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“I had some business to attend to,” Hook said and then asked, “So did you get what you wanted?”

“Yes, my daugther’s lost everything now,” Cora said.

“Well aren’t you Mom of the year,” Hook said and Cora frowned.

“I did what was needed,” Cora said.

“What about what I need?” Hook asked, “You promised you’d help me get my revenge on Rumplestilitskin.”

“And I’ve already started,” Cora told him, “Or didn’t you notice the gift I left you in the hold of your ship?”

“A gift?” Hook repeated, “What is it?”

“Not what, who,” Cora clarified and motioned for him to follow her. They went down to the hold and Cora showed him her “gift.”

“Who is that?” Hook asked. “Someone privy to Storybrooke’s deepest secrets,” Cora answered, “Including Rumplestiiltskin’s. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here. Can’t you Doctor Hopper?” Dr. Hopper? The man Regina was to have killed?

“Well if that’s him who did you kill?” Hook questioned.

“How do I know? It’s my first day in town,” Cora said in return.

“You disguised the body to look like him?” Hook said putting it together. “As if death wasn’t punishment enough. Marvelous work.”

“Thank you,” Cora said smiling. “Now you’ll have all the knowledge you need. It may take some work, but this cricket will chirp.”

“Aye,” Hook said with a smirk, “That he will, and we will start by leaving him here in the dark all night to think about what he is going to tell us.” Hook led Cora back up to the deck. “Well I’m off. I left a nice warm bed for this.” Hook jumped off the side of the ship and started to walk back to the inn where he left Rory. Cora appeared in front of him in a poof of purple smoke.

“You better not betray me,” Cora said blocking him, “If you do I will rip your princess’s heart out again, and this time you won’t stop me from crushing it.”’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and getting to the end! Lore is probably wrong, but like I said this is crack fic for a show I haven't watched since season three. Leave a comment so if you do like I know to post more for those people, few as they are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it so I thought I would post it.

Aurora couldn’t keep it in anymore. She had woken up alone and had to rush to Dr. Hopper’s funeral. This sleeping in business was getting old. Now they were at a wake talking about going home when the words slipped out.

“Killian is here!” Aurora said and all conversations stopped. Everyone looked at her and Aurora’s cheeks went red.

“What?” Emma said and Aurora nodded.

“He’s here, he came to see me,” Aurora told her.

“What didn’t you tell us?” Emma asked or more accused.

“I tried to, but you have been busy,” Aurora said crossing her arms.

“You tried to tell us yesterday,” Snow said.

“Can you excuse us a minute?” David asked and everyone nodded. David let Emma, Snow, and Aurora out into the hall.

“What happened?” “Killian…Hook…talked to me yesterday,” Aurora said again, “The first thing I wanted to do was tell you, but with the doctor’s death and the funeral…” She let the sentence trail off.

“Did he tell you anything?” Snow asked and Aurora shook her head.

“But if Hook is here, I am almost sure Cora is,” Aurora said and David and Snow looked at each other.

“Can you talk to him again?” Snow asked.

“I think so,” Aurora said, “When he found me I was by the docks. That probably means his ship is here.” No way in hell Aurora was telling them she had been on the ship. They would ask why, and that was something Aurora was taking to her grave.

“Okay,” Emma said, “Aurora and I will go deal with Hook.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” David asked.

“No, I’m going to go alone,” Aurora said.

“Aurora…” Emma said.

“If you go in expecting a fight, that is what you will get,” Aurora reasoned. “You have things going on here. Henry needs you right now. I’ll talk to Hook and ask him about Cora.”

“Be careful,” Snow said and put her arm on Aurora’s shoulder. Aurora looked down at the black coat she was wearing. Underneath she was wearing one of Ruby’s black dresses which was relativity low cut. Blushing once more Aurora shrugged off the coat and handed it to Snow. She really needed to get her own clothes. 

“Well, that’s one way to do it,” David commented.

When Aurora reached the docks she didn’t see the ship, but she did hear shouting. When Hook had led her to his ship before it was dark and Aurora was a little distracted. She looked up and saw birds sitting on an invisible post. The ship was invisible. That means Cora is here too. Aurora carefully climbed the invisible ramp that led to the ship. Thankfully it had been covered in dirt so she knew where to climb. Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin was beating Killian with a cane while Belle shouted for him to stop. Not thinking twice Aurora ran over stood in front of Killian. Of course this caused her to get hit and she landed next to Killian. Blood was on her face.

“Aurora!” Belle called out going over to her while Mr. Gold stepped back. Looking at Aurora and seeing the blood made Killian get up and lunge at Mr. Gold.

“Stop,” Aurora said not bothering to shout, “Please. Just stop.” Both men stopped, but made no move to go forward.

“Let’s go,” Belle said helping her up. Belle shoved the shall at Mr. Gold and the woman walked away. Belle led Aurora into the library and started to clean her up. Her lip was cut, it would bruise.

“It seems we have a lot in common,” Belle said wiping the blood off with a wet cloth.

“So it would seem,” Aurora said and then regretted it. It hurt to talk.

“Don’t talk,” Belle said. “I know Mr. Gold seems like a bad man, but there is good in him. And I suppose you are going to say there is good in Hook too.” Aurora nodded.

“They are blinded by vengeance and hatred,” Aurora said even though it hurt. “But if you can save someone, try.”

“Are you going to try and save Hook?” Belle asked.

“You can only save those who want to change,” Aurora replied. “Killian doesn’t want to.” Aurora got up from her seat. “Thank you. I’ll try talking to him again. Can you keep Mr. Gold away from him?”

“I can,” Belle said and Aurora smiled softly. Before Aurora went to talk to Killian again she needed to check in with Emma and Snow. She knocked on the door and Emma opened it. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the bruise on Aurora’s lip.

“What happened?” Emma said moving so Aurora could come inside. “Killian and Mr. Gold were fighting, I tried to stop it,” Aurora said sitting down on the couch, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to ask where Cora was. I feel better now though. I’m going to try again.”

“No, no, you are staying here,” Emma protested, “I give you props for trying to deal with Hook on your own, but he is too dangerous.”

“Emma…” Aurora said and Emma put her hand over Aurora’s.

“I need someone to watch over Henry while we deal with all this…stuff.” Emma said. “We can’t do that with you in the middle. I don’t want you to get hurt again. Your heart is fragile right now, remember?” Aurora nodded. “You stay here, I’ll take care of everything.” Emma promised.

“Just don’t kill him,” Aurora said, “Stop him, banish him, restrain him. Just don’t kill him.”

“I won’t,” Emma promised, “But I won’t let Hook kill anyone else either.”

“What does “props” mean?” Aurora asked Henry after Emma left.

Sometime later Aurora got a call that there was an accident. Or Henry handed her a small device and suddenly she heard Emma’s voice. Aurora thought things were looking up when Dr. Hopper turned out to be alive, but apparently not. Sweet Belle had been shot by Killian. Aurora rubbed her temple. At least Belle was okay, and maybe this would finally stop Killian. He had hurt Mr. Gold, now he should stop. At the hospital Emma walked into Hook’s room and sat down on the bed. He hadn’t woken up yet, but she didn’t have to wait too long. Hook’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

“Where’s Cora?” Emma asked getting straight to the point.

“What?” Hook said and noticed he was handcuffed to the bed. “Again? You’re really into this aren’t you?” Hook tried to move again only to be stopped at a sharp pain in his side, “Damn that hurts.”

“Told you,” Emma said getting up. “You cracked a few ribs. Where’s Cora?”

“You look good I must say,” Hook flirted, “All “Where’s Cora?” in a commanding voice. Chills.”

“You have all sorts of sore places I can make you hurt,” Emma said and Hook smiled. Emma in turn pushed on his ribs and made him gasp.

“I have no idea where Cora is,” Hook told her, “She has her own agenda. Let’s talk about something I’m interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you prefer?”

“You’re awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car.” Emma noticed.

“Well, my ribs might be broken, but everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I’ve had,” Hook said and shifted in bed, “Plus I did some quality damage to my foe.”

“You hurt Belle,” Emma pointed out.

“I hurt his heart,” Hook corrected, “Belle is just where he keeps it. He killed my love, and he hurt Rory.”

“Yes, Aurora,” Emma mused, “Good girl. She’ll be fine by the way. The bruise on her lip will heal with time, but that was a nasty hit she got standing up for you. So keep smiling buddy, you’re chained down, he’s on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I’d pick you.”

“Why do I always get left out of everything?” Henry asked Aurora as they sat on the couch a bowl of popcorn between them.

“Being in the middle isn’t so great,” Aurora replied thinking back to her bruised face.

“Now what are we watching?”

“Netflix,” Henry said taking another bite.

“Huh,” Aurora said amazed that a box with moving pictures could be so entertaining. After while Aurora ushered Henry upstairs telling him it was time for bed. Aurora grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and tried to make herself comfortable. For some reason it was hard to sleep that night, which was odd considering how well she had the nights before. It felt like Aurora hadn’t slept at all when she was woken up by Emma, Snow, and David coming back to the apartment. They had been gone all night. They gave them a quick summery of what happened. Captain Hook and Rumpelstiltskin got in a fight and someone got hurt. Taking a rain check on breakfast Aurora left and passed Mr. Gold in the hall.

“Aurora,” He said with a nod and when Aurora kept walking he stood in front of her, “Wait, please.” Mr. Gold waved his hand and Aurora’s lip suddenly felt better. “I’m sorry.” Aurora only nodded and made the way back to her room. Maybe being in a familiar bed will help her sleep. When Aurora arrived at her room someone was already there.

“Killian,” Aurora said taking off her coat and putting it on the hook. “You look awful.”

“Why don’t you come here and try and make me feel better?” Killian asked and Aurora rolled her eyes.

“You hurt Belle,” Aurora said, “She is my friend.”

“I wasn’t going to kill her,” Killian said and winced as he got up. “I was only making Rumpelstiltskin suffer.” Aurora shook her head. “You look tired, love.”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Aurora told him, “No one did. Now that you have hurt Mr. Gold I take it you are done with your revenge?”

“Not quite yet,” Killian said and Aurora sighed. She was too tired for this. Ignoring Killian, Aurora took off her shoes and crawled into her bed. She turned her back to Killian hoping he would get the hint and leave. Of course she had no such luck. Aurora felt a blanket being put over her and the sound of something getting into bed with her. Aurora didn’t turn around, but didn’t protest either. It wasn’t long before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

“What do you mean he isn’t at the hospital?” David barked into the phone. “Why wasn’t anyone watching him?”

“We thought the cuffs would hold him,” Dr. Whale said. “But when his breakfast was brought in he was gone.”

“Thanks,” David said and hung up and looked at his wife. “Hook isn’t at the hospital. He ran off. And none of the dwarves have seen him. They have been watching the docks nonstop for Cora and nothing.”

“I know where he is,” Snow said, “Come on.”

Snow knocked on the door to Aurora’s room. By the boot prints leading up to the room she was pretty sure she was right. Hook had spent the night in Aurora’s room. Her suspicions were confirmed when the door opened revealing Hook on the other side. His face was still bruised and he had his good hand on his broken ribs.

“Ah, you found me,” Hook said, “Keep it down, Rory’s sleeping.” Snow and David looked past Hook to see a sleeping Aurora on the bed.

“Well, thankfully we won’t be sticking around,” David said and pulled Hook out of the room. Hook groaned in pain. “Show us to your ship.”

When Aurora woke up again she decided things would be different. She wasn’t going to be in the middle anymore, she was going to stay out of it. To be able to do that Aurora was going to get a life of her own.

“What can you do?” Ruby asked when Aurora came down for lunch. “Any skills?”

“I can sing,” Aurora said, “That is about it. I spent most of my life in seclusion to protect me, not much opportunity to harness skills.”

“Why don’t you work here?” Ruby suggested, “We could use another person. It is only my granny and me.”

“Really?” Aurora said and Ruby nodded.

“Absolutely,” Ruby said and got up, “You start now.” Aurora smiled and followed Ruby feeling better than she had in a while. Ruby was right. She needed to start. It was time for her life to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stopped watching after Neal died so the lore might be different, but this is a crack fic of the crackiest kind. No flames please this is just for fun. Thank you for reading!!! Let me know if you want me to bother posting more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora tries to live her life away from all the drama, but gets sucked right back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two people reviewed! Which is enough for me. So here is two you few readers thank for you for liking my cracky fic. Sorry for the editing mistakes I didn't edit this one very well.

Aurora kept well out of it. It was best that way. She wouldn’t have to choose sides if she stayed away. Besides everyone was too busy to even notice her. Aurora was still friendly with Snow and David, and when they came into the diner she served them and they left her a large…tip, she thought was the word. Aurora hadn’t seen Emma in a while, but she knew she was with Henry and Mr. Gold on his quest to find his son. The person Aurora hadn’t seen at all was Killian. A part of her was glad of it, but another part missed him. It seems he wanted Aurora out of it too. Or he had gotten what he wanted from her and moved on, but Aurora didn’t think that was it. On the other hand Killian was a pirate and was used to having woman. Most of them married. The nightmares had faded, just as Snow had said, but she didn’t sleep as well as she had when she slept next to Killian. She hoped he was okay, and that he wasn’t doing anything stupid.

Aurora got a call from David telling her that Snow wasn’t feeling good and if Aurora could come sit with her. When she pressed for more details David told her that Snow was partly to blame for Cora’s death. Aurora knew what that felt like. If Phillip hadn’t come for her, he would still be alive. Aurora arrived and saw Snow laying on her bed. Mr. Gold was there too. Aurora took off her new purple coat and hat. She walked over to Snow and laid down next to her. Snow didn’t want to talk, that much was clear. All Aurora could really do was be there.

“It won’t ever go away,” Aurora said speaking for the first time, “But it will get easier. You have people who love you, Snow. You gave me hope when I was all alone. Everyone has evil in them. I tried to kill you once. Remember?” Snow nodded. “But of all the things that have happened to me, meeting you was one of the best ones.” Aurora took Snow’s hand and thankfully Snow wrapped her own hand around hers. It wasn’t long before Regina showed up. Aurora got up and stood in front of Snow, it wasn’t like she could do anything, but she could try. Mr. Gold blocked them both.

“Nice try, dearie,” Gold said, “Did you really think it was going to be that easy?” Regina looked behind him at Snow.

“He can’t be your guard dog forever,” Regina said to Snow and then left as quickly as she came. Aurora didn’t try to say anything after that. She only sat next to Snow and stared out the window with her. Aurora hoped that Snow was realize all the good she had in her life and let go of the bad, but with Snow’s pure heart this would take a while to mend. Aurora’s sleeping habit needed to stop. Every time she was comfortable she nodded off. When she woke up Mr. Gold was gone, but so was Snow White. Aurora immediately called David, those cell phones were quite handy, and told him what happened. Aurora had to leave soon after for her shift.

<><><><><>

When Aurora opened the door to start her shift to her shock Killian was on the other side. Emma had told her that he was stuck in New York. How did he get back here if Neal, Henry’s father and Mr. Gold’s son, took his ship? Emma said that Hook would probably show up again, but with Snow killing Cora and her new job, truthfully Aurora didn’t have much time to think about the pirate.

“Killian? How…” Aurora stammered.

“Had a little help,” Killian said, “May I come in?”

“I am actually on my way out,” Aurora told him, “But I suppose I have a minute. How are you?”

“Well I just found out the man I killed and the woman I took from him are together and well,” Killian said and Aurora winced.

“Yes, I heard about that,” Aurora said letting him in, “But if you think about it, you did do it. You did figure out a way to kill him and you did figure out a way to hurt him…it just didn’t stay that way.”

“Way to look on the bright side, Rory,” Killian said obviously not cheered up.

“Are you going to try again?”

“Aye,” Killian said and Aurora sighed. She had enough.

“When Emma was in New York she found Mr. Gold’s son,” Aurora told him, “Neal, his name is. Nice man. He is also Henry’s father.”

“What?” Killian said surprised.

“That makes Mr. Gold Henry’s grandfather,” Aurora explained, “They will never let you kill him.”

“Perhaps I won’t need too,” Killian said and Aurora frowned.

“What are you talking about?” Aurora asked.

“Nothing, love,” Killian said, “Well I better let you go. I love the outfit by the way.” Aurora looked down at her red skirt, which was a great deal shorter than anything she had ever worn. It wasn’t as short as some of Ruby’s stuff, but it showed some leg. Aurora blushed. Killian smirked and leaned forward and kissed her cheek before leaving. Killian left remembering the conversation he had with both Mendell and Regina. Aurora goes with them. She was the only friend he had now, and he wasn’t going to let her go. Killian considered going back and making Rory late for work, but he had other things to do.

Aurora sent a text to Emma telling her that Killian was in town. Handy little devices these things were even though it took a whole afternoon for Henry to teach her how to use it. She got a text back saying that Hook was tomorrow’s problem. Apparently something else was going on. When isn’t there? Aurora put her phone away and went to work. Work would distract her from thinking about Killian and what he was going to do next. She wasn’t worried about Killian dying. No, he was a survivor. He was like Mr. Gold in that way. Somehow they always land on their feet.

“There you go,” Aurora said handing a plate to a mother and her son.

“Thank you, Aurora,” The mother said. Aurora started to go over to a new table when Killian walked in. She was surprised he showed his face to so many people. “Killian?”

“Come with me.” Killian said taking her arm.

“I can’t,” Aurora said, “I have work.”

“Come with me now,” Killian said firmer, “Please.” Aurora looked into his eyes. He was serious. Aurora nodded and went to get her coat. Killian helped her put it on and he led her to Snow and Emma’s apartment. The ground shook and Killian held on to Aurora to stop her from falling.

“From the mouths of babes,” Killian said going in without knocking with Aurora right behind him, “I say the lad has a point.” David punched him straight in the face.

“That’s for the last time we met!” David said.

“Bloody hell,” Killian said touching his face.

“And tell me why you are here before I use something else other than my first,” David threatened.

“I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we are all about to die anyway,” Killian said.

“What!” Aurora exclaimed.

“Oh, yes, sorry love, forgot to fill you in,” Killian said, “Some magical diamond was activated that is about to destroy the town and everyone in it.”

“No thanks to you,” Emma spoke up. “Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge.”

“Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it,” Killian reasoned.

“We don’t have time for this,” Emma said turned to her father, “We have a real problem.”

“Which is why I’m here,” Killian interrupted, “Staring death in the face has made me realize if there is one thing I want more than my revenge is my life.”

“Then why did you tell Mr. Gold you were ready for the sword?” Aurora asked remembering the fight on the boat. He glared at her and she gave a glare back.

“Heat of the moment, sweetheart,” Killian said and faced the others again, “So should we start this thing now and then resume the bickering?” Regina came forward and said that there was no stopping it, but that she could slow it down. David had other ideas. They could use the time to find the beans and get back home. Killian offered to show them where the beans were, but David insisted on going with him to make sure he didn’t leave them behind. Emma and Regina would try to slow down the diamond while Mary Margret, Aurora, and Henry would gather everyone and get them ready to leave.

“Regina?” Aurora said after Henry and Regina had their moment, “Thank you for putting my heart back. I never told you how…kind it was that you did that.”

“Thank you, Aurora,” Regina said and they all went their separate ways. Everyone met up at the diner. David and Killian walked in saying they had the beans. The only problem was Regina was delaying the destruction and she would die here. Henry protested and said they don’t leave family behind. When he mentioned the wraith Aurora’s head snapped up.

“The wraith,” Snow repeated.

“What?” Emma said.

“We sent it through a portal, why can’t we do the same thing with the self-destruct?” Snow suggested.

“And that worked out so well,” Aurora snapped, “The last time you did that my Phillip was killed. What if we just end up destroying another town?”

“She has a point,” Emma said, “It’s too risky.”

“No, this is the right thing to do,” David said, “I’m sorry Aurora.”

“Do what you will,” Aurora said, “But I…I need a minute.” Aurora walked out ignoring Snow’s calls. She leaned against the side of the building, tears falling down her face. She could still hear the wraith’s screams. She had tried to push the painful memory away, but it all came coming back. The feel of truth love’s kiss on her lips and the sound of Phillips laugh. Then she saw playful smirks and kisses that weren’t the ones of sweet young love. What was wrong with her? She saw everyone leave the diner in a hurry, but Aurora made no move to follow them. Suddenly Aurora felt a sharp pain in her heart. She put a hand to her chest and cried out.

“Rory?” Killian said coming over to her, “What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Aurora said and was surprised at the concern in his eyes, “My heart hurts.”

“Hearing about the wraith brings back bad memories,” Killian said and Aurora nodded. “Well, their plan is going to fail.”

“It might not.” Aurora said and her eyes widened when Killian held his hand out and showed her the bean. “Killian, what did you do?”

“Looked out for myself.” Killian told her, “And you. Come with me.”

“I can’t,” Aurora said shaking her head, “It’s not me. I can’t betray the people who have been so kind to me.”

“And I haven’t?” Killian asked, “I have looked out for you all this time. Cora, Regina, the only condition I had was that you were safe, and now you want to die with strangers?”

“Yes,” Aurora said and then put her hand on his cheek, “But you don’t have to do this. Think about Emma, you care about her too. And what about Henry? He will be alone. Like you were.” Killian said nothing and moved her hand off him and walked away. Aurora let out another sob, which just caused her heart to ache more. 

“Aurora!” Ruby called as the forest seem to grow all around them, "Get inside.” Aurora ran into the diner.

Sometime Aurora was sitting with Ruby drinking hot chocolate when Belle came in. Storybrooke was still intact so Emma must have fixed it. Belle didn’t look happy though.

“Belle?” Ruby said coming forward, “What is it?”

“Henry was taken, Rumple, Emma, David, Mary Margret, Regina, and Hook went to save him,” Belle told her.

“Killian?” Aurora said walking over.

“Yes, he left with them.” Belle said.

“Did…did he say anything, a message for me?” Aurora couldn’t help but ask.

“No, I’m sorry,” Belle said and Aurora smiled tightly before looking away and sitting down by herself. The ache was back. Aurora rubbed her chest as if to make it go away, but the dull ache wouldn’t fade. Her stomach had been bothering her lately too. Perhaps she was just getting ill. Finally Belle had enough.

“You need to go see the doctor,” Belle said, but Aurora just shook her head.

“I’m fine,” Aurora assured her, but Belle was having none of it. They had become close since Mr. Gold and company left, and Belle even offered for Aurora to move in with her rather than stay at the inn. Aurora hadn’t been feeling well for a fortnight and Belle was insisting that she see a doctor.

“It isn’t just your stomach,” Belle said, “Your heart has been hurting off and on for days. I read up on this, you should not be having heart problems this young. Please?”

Aurora let Belle drag her to the doctor. Dr. Whale took an x-ray of her heart and it wasn’t good. The small crack in her heart had grown. Her heart was nearly in half now. Hearing about the wraith, Killian leaving, it seems it took more of a toll on her than Aurora had thought. She remembered Regina’s warning, but how could Aurora stop her heart from breaking with all these heartbreaking things keep happening? But that wasn’t the worst of it. Dr. Whale informed her that her upset stomach wasn’t from something she ate or illness, she was with child.

“No, no,” Aurora said when he told her, “I was asleep for 28 years! It had been too long since things…” Aurora blushed.

“When you are under the sleeping curse when you wake up it feels is as if no time has passed,” Dr. Whale reasoned, “Your body feels as if it just had a good night’s sleep, nothing more.” Aurora’s eyes watered and Belle took her hand.

“Can you give us a moment?” Belle said and Dr. Whale left. “It will be okay. I’ll help you. Since your body stayed the same I assume it is Phillip’s?”

“No,” Aurora said shaking her head, “It’s not Phillip’s.” Belle’s eyes widened.

“Hook,” Belle said softly. Aurora did not deny it. “And now he is gone on an adventure with Emma.” Aurora said helplessly. She wasn’t a fool. She knew he liked the blond savoir. “Pirates long for adventure. Not to be tied down to a child. Killian told me is true mistress is the sea. This is a disaster.”

“Or is might be wonderful,” Belle said, “Your heart needs to mend, and what better way to cure then with a child that will love you unconditionally?”

“I wish I was back home,” Aurora said tears finally falling. Tears for her baby, Phillip, Hook, and herself, “I want to go home.” Belle put her arm around her and let Aurora cry into her shoulder.

“It will be okay,” Belle said again.

If only Aurora could agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby gifs are my favorite on tumblr so that inspired this. Being such a small fandom we only get gifs and fanvids but some of them are really good. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you are feeling generous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora eats and Killian gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read and commented! I am glad you liked it. I was nervous people wouldn't like this angel, but I am glad you do! Blame tumblr gifs. Again, I haven't watched the show in years so my lore might be wayyyy off but it is a crack fic. Not edited very well so hopefully it is readable.

“They will know,” Aurora said as she and Belle walked to Granny’s.

“No they won’t,” Belle assured her. Aurora’s small bump had just started to show and Aurora had to take out her skirts. Thankfully she had always been handy with a needle. Although she did have to buy these small corsets that cover up your bosom due the expansion of her chest. They were only a little better than her full corset used to be. 

When Granny put burgers in front of them Aurora started to eat hers while Belle just looked at it. Belle had eaten very little these past weeks. Aurora half the time ended up eating her food, but enough was enough. Aurora sat back in her seat and folded her arms.

“What are you doing?” Belle asked.

“You don’t eat, I don’t eat,” Aurora answered even though baby was growling for more food. “Something else is bothering you. It is more than just missing Mr. Gold, something else is going on.”

“Rumple…Rumple said he was going off to his death,” Belle said, “And I am stuck here when I should be there helping him save Henry. Rumple didn’t bring me because he doesn’t need me.”

“Beg to differ, sister,” Leroy said from the doorway of the diner with a redheaded girl next to him, “Cause this little lady jus swam a real long way to find you.” Belle and Aurora got up to see the girl.

“Who are you?” Belle asked ignoring the spat between Granny and Leroy, “Why are you here?”

“I came from Neverland,” The girl replied, “Rumpelstiltskin sent me.

“Wait,” Belle said coming closer, “He’s…he’s alive?”

“Yes,” Ariel said, “And he wanted me to give you this.” Ariel handed her a sand dollar.

Belle led Ariel back to Mr. Gold’s shop with Aurora right behind her. Belle let Ariel borrow some clothes and studied the sand dollar while Ariel changed. Aurora sat on a stool next to Belle eating the rest of her burger from Granny’s.

“You eat quite a bit,” Ariel commented while Belle listened to Mr. Gold’s message. Aurora had finished her burger and was polishing Belle’s off too, but Belle promised to go back and eat later.

“I’m with child,” Aurora told her between bites, “And he is hungry all the time.”

“Congratulations,” Ariel said and Aurora let out a gasp and put her hand to her chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Aurora said, “I have a heart thing. I’m fine.”

“You should go rest,” Belle said and Aurora sighed.

“I’m fine,” Aurora said, but Belle crossed her arms.

“Your heart is almost completely broken,” Belle reminded her. “It needs to heal.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Aurora said, “What Mr. Gold said is more important, what did he tell you?” Belle smiled.

“He needs my help,” Belle said and the women started to search. Ariel was right. Mr. Gold had a lot of things. Ariel told them about the man she saved who had the same kind of button on his jacket that she was holding. It was another tragic ending for them, just like Aurora and Phillip had been.

“So Rumple said I’d find the hiding space with the strength of our love,” Belle said remembering what Rumple had told her. It was her cup. The chipped cup Belle had told Aurora about. How it survived all this time, just like Belle and Mr. Gold. The cup turned out to be a key which revealed a safe under the floor board. Belle opened it and inside was a box.

“It’s a box,” Ariel said.

“I’ve read about this in my books, but I didn’t realize it was real, or that Rumple had it,” Belle said looking the box over.

“What is it?” Aurora asked.

“Pandora’s Box,” Belle replied. “Legend says it contains the world’s darkest evil.”

“Shouldn’t you be wearing gloves or something?” Ariel asked.

“No, no, as long as we don’t open it we’re fine,” Belle assured her.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Ariel said, “So what do you think inside’s it?”

“Well, whatever it is, it’s what Rumple’s going to use to defeat Pan,” Belle told her.

“All that trouble for a box?” A voice said. The women turned around to see two men holding guns at the doorway.

“Who are you?” Aurora asked.

“The people you tried to keep out of Storybrooke,” The second one said. “Now, do as we say, and no one gets hurt.” He aimed the gun at Aurora and Belle stood in front of her.

“Fine,” Belle said, “But let her go, she’s pregnant.” The men looked at each other.

“She’ll tell people we’re here,” The older man said, “Tie her hands. Loosely. At least give us enough time to get away.”

Aurora’s hands were bound together while Ariel and Belle were tied to chairs. Suddenly those two burgers Aurora ate felt like they were going to come right back up. Aurora wasn’t even paying attention to what they were saying. She heard the words “Peter Pan” and “Neverland.” Her eyes started to close.

“Aurora!” Belle cried out making Aurora wake up, “Stay with me.” Aurora shook her head to clear it. The men were gone. Aurora looked at her hands and started to wiggle her way out of the bounds. Once she did she went over and untied Ariel and Belle.

“Where did they go?” Aurora asked when they left the shop.

“The protection spell is still up so they can’t leave Storybrooke,” Belle told them.

“Well, then what are they going to do with the box?” Ariel asked. Belle said that if it was her she would destroy it, and the best way to do that was with a dwarf pickax.

“No, you’re not coming,” Belle said to Aurora when she tried to follow them.

“I want to help,” Aurora protested.

“Aurora, you are fragile right now, and you don’t want to endanger your baby,” Belle said and Aurora nodded knowing she was right. She just hated being helpless. Belle and Ariel gave Aurora a quick hug before leaving. Aurora put her hand on her chest again. The ache had lessened. Aurora moved her hand to her stomach. She wasn’t a fool. She knew what was happening. Aurora only hoped she could stay strong until her baby was born.

<><><><><>

“There was something else Belle said,” Ariel recalled after giving Mr. Gold and Regina the box.

“Oh what now?” Regina said or more groaned.

“It is a message for Hook,” Ariel said, “Aurora’s heart is breaking. He needs to come heal it before…before she dies.”

“Aurora is dying?” Regina said coming forward and Ariel nodded. “And if he doesn’t come back soon, the baby will die with her,” And with that Ariel swam away.

<><><><><>

“Let’s go,” Emma said after Neal threatened to put Gold into a box if he tried to use magic, and everyone started to follow her until Gold spoke up again.

“Something else,” Gold said and they all stopped. Gold turned to Hook, “A message, from your friend, Aurora, is it?”

“What of her?” Hook said his tone hard.

“She’s dying,” Gold told him and Hook stiffened, “Of a broken heart of all things.”

“What? How?” Snow asked while Hook was silent.

“Aurora’s heart had a crack in it,” Emma recalled.

“A crack that grew,” Gold said, “Probably due to the fact that a certain pirate left without a word.” Hook looked at his feet. “I only hope she can hold on long enough.”

“What are you talking about?” Hook said.

“While you are here pinning after Miss Swan poor Princess Aurora is in Storybrooke pregnant, with I take is your child,” Gold said and there were gasps all around. “I am guessing she will use what is left of her strength to bring your child into the world, but I doubt he will think much of you. After all, you killed his mother.” Hook seemed to shrink back.

“No, no, you’re lying,” Hook said.

“Well she isn’t dead…yet,” Gold said, “But time works differently here. By the time we get back with Henry she might be.”

“I…I’ve got to get out of here,” Hook said walking in the other direction.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked following him.

“I am going to find Pan and make a deal to set me free so I can get back to Rory,” Hook said not turning back. All of a sudden he was blocked off by an invisible shield. He turned to see Regina with her hand up.

“Not so fast,” Regina said, “We need to get Henry.”

“And I need to get back to Aurora,” Hook countered. “You think after all these years I would learn. Going after women I could never truly have.” Emma looked away. “Now I am going back to the one who has always been there for me.”

“Aurora would want you to save Henry,” Snow said, “You know I am right. And we will be back in time to save her too.”

“I won’t risk that,” Hook said and he tried to leave only to be stopped again. “Bloody hell.”

“Killian,” Neal said and Hook turned to him.

“Only Rory calls me that,” Hook said.

“Killian,” Neal said again. “You once said that you could build a home, have a family, but you can’t start one on my son’s blood. Because he will die if you don’t help us.”

“Fine,” Hook gave in knowing it was what Aurora would want, “But if Rory dies, blood will be spilt, you can count on that.” The dark look in his eyes was enough to send chills down the Evil Queen’s spine.

Hook didn’t say much after that. He followed orders and did what Emma said, but he was too deep in thought to speak. Who knew if Rumplestitskin was even telling the truth? The man was a liar, so was the Evil Queen. At the same time Emma confirmed that Aurora had a crack in her heart, and broken hearts can kill. They split up. Hook and Tink were going to stay and watch the Lost Boys to make sure they didn’t wake and interfere. The rest would go on to save Henry. Hook and Tink where sitting in silence when all of a sudden there was a rustling in the branches. Hook got his sword out ready to attack. A boy appeared in the clearing, He was a few years older than Henry. A lost boy obviously. Looks like they had missed one, but there was something familiar about this dark haired blue eyed boy. He was dressed in the same rags as the other boys and his dark hair nearly covered his eyes. Hook had seen those same eyes on someone else, but the boy’s face resembled his own. It couldn’t be…

“Hello father,” He said with a smirk.

“Wh…what?” Hook said confused, “This isn’t possible you…”

“Are not born yet?” The boy cut in, “I know. Pan just wanted you to see what the future holds if you stay and help Henry.”

“My son becomes a lost boy,” Hook said putting the pieces together.

“Aye, but we haven’t been properly introduced,” He said and with a mocking bow went on, “Liam Jones, Lost Boy.”

“Liam?” Hook repeated.

“Yeah, my mother named me after your brother, one of her last requests before she died,” Liam said and his jaw tightened. “She wasn’t even able to hold me. She had only enough strength left to give birth to me. She dies. All because of you.”

“I did nothing,” Hook said.

“Yes, you did nothing,” Liam countered, “You went on a quest and left her to die, and then you left me. You wanted a life at sea more than a life with me. Kind of like how your father left you.”

“Don’t listen to him, Hook,” Tink said and Hook looked at her. He had forgotten she was there.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Liam said walking closer, “If you leave now, you will make it in time. Pan will grant your leave. You will be able to heal my mother and we can have a chance. Be a family. But if you don’t, this is your future. Your son becomes a Lost Boy and hates you for causing his mother’s death. Your choice, father.” With that Liam left the way he came. Hook staggered and managed to find a seat.

“That wasn’t real,” Tink said sitting next to him, “Neverland plays tricks. You know that better than anyone.”

“But you saw him,” Hook argued, “He looked just like me, had my hair, but Rory’s eyes. He looks like our son. And he’s right. I need to go and save Rory.” Hook made his way to go back to his ship, but Tink blocked him.

“No,” Tink said, “You made a promise. I don’t know this…Rory, but if she is friends with Emma and Snow then I know she stands for good. If you come back without Henry and the rest of them she won’t forgive you. Stay. Help. None of us will get to Storybrooke without you. Be the hero, not the villain. Be someone she can be proud of. Someone your son can be proud of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Did you like Killian's visitor? Let me know with a comment or a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that this account is me just posting all my crack fics. Sleeping Hook is my ultimate crack fic. I loved them together in the Tudors and I can't get over that. It is almost like giving Mary her happy ending. So total AU crack pairing fic. Drop me a kudos if you like it, or a comment if you have a moment.


End file.
